


Daddy Kink

by ZacGreen



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dick is Ric Grayson, Dick tiene algo por Bruce, Injury Recovery, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZacGreen/pseuds/ZacGreen
Summary: "Me preguntaba cuando aparecerías" era ,probablemente, la mejor forma de saludar su sombra personal de las últimas semanas.No es como si tuviese planeada toda esa noche, después de todo.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967806
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Daddy Kink

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Este es el correspondiente al día CINCO! ¡Vamos... Valimos madres gente, pero ni pepe dijo el toro(?)! Y encima de todo, sucede que yo no me acordaba que este si lo terminé, y que no lo subí, hasta el día de hoy.  
> Jajaja, no tengo remedio mis vidas. Pero en fin
> 
> Antes de que avancen voy a admitir que no tenía muchas esperanzas, pero de todas formas, este escrito fue escrito para (?) la  
> [ prompt list de Captain Bean ](https://jbbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/post/627189398153363456/kinktober-2020)
> 
> Este one shot contiene contiene rimming, blowjob, y algo de sexo duro. 
> 
> Pero la etiqueta principal es el Daddy Kink, donde se pone en juego un poquito el juego de poder, atribuido usualmente a la figura paterna. Esta pareja es BruDick, y esta muy muy ligeramente basada en el arco reciente de nuestro pajarito desmemoriado. 
> 
> Para nada se apega a la realidad de una persona con esta clase de lesión, todo lo escrito es ficción.

**Daddy Kink**

— Me preguntaba cuando aparecerías. — dijo Ric sin girarse para mirar. El tipo que había estado intentando hacer una charla con él, intentó ignorar al recién llegado, pero el hombre ni siquiera le dio una mirada. El extraño trató de mantener su atención, pero sí era honesto, nunca había tenido oportunidad. Mucho menos con  _ él  _ en escena. Especialmente cuando tenían asuntos pendientes. Ric era consciente de cómo el murciélago lo vigiló durante los últimos días, sin acercarse, y se sintió un poco curioso por la forma en que había decidido aparecer en el bar, de todos los lugares. Aunque se sintió secretamente complacido, no lo demostró. Sostuvo su vaso de Whisky, rozando sus labios por el borde de vidrio. 

El mayordomo, la pelirroja y el niño se habían aparecido por allí durante las semanas pasadas, pero nunca  _ él.  _ Por un tiempo Richard comenzó a creer que el hombre no vendría. Y sin saber porqué, la posibilidad le dolió aunque no conocía al hombre. No recordó a Bruce, a Batman, pero era imposible no notar su presencia. Como una especie de guardián silencioso, el hombre lo miraría en silencio durante largos y tortuosos minutos. Primero en el hospital, cuando apenas estaba consciente. Luego, cuando los especialistas comenzaron a ir y venir. Y un par de semanas atrás, cuando una sensación aguda se coló en sus huesos, avisándole que había un par de ojos siguiéndolo por toda la ciudad. No fue difícil adivinar de quién se trataba, además de que Richard tuvo la sospecha de que Batman no se estaba ocultando. 

Fue consciente de las miradas curiosas que ambos recibieron. Los clientes habituales de Bea estaban acostumbrados a los visitantes inesperados que venían por Ric, pero Bruce era el tipo de hombre que difícilmente pasó desapercibido. Un olor familiar se agitó suavemente, llegando a la nariz del joven taxista. Era una colonia bastante cara pero el aroma que suponía era la esencia del hombre adulto, predominó. También había rastros del traje de murciélago y sudor en esa mezcla. Eso debía significar que se había cambiado no hacía mucho. Como era común en su vida ahora, Richard no tenía la menor idea de dónde había sacado eso. Dio una respiración profunda, y se relajó un poco. 

— Quise darte tu espacio. — dijo el hombre luego de una pequeña pausa, como si se hubiese tomado el tiempo para hacer la pequeña declaración. Se sentó a su lado en la barra, y le dio una sonrisa encantadora a Bea para pedir algo. La chica, fascinada, le ofreció un trago igual al que Richard acababa de beberse de golpe. El hombre mayor tomó el vaso con elegancia, emanando un magnetismo que fue difícil de ignorar para Ric.

El hombre mayor era guapo. El acróbata pudo decirlo sin tener que volver a mirarlo dos veces. Lo recordó perfectamente fuera de su habitación en el hospital, visitándolo y quedándose por un par de horas algunos días. A veces incluso iba en su traje de murciélago que sólo dejaba a la vista la parte inferior de su cara, y fue extremadamente caliente. Y ahora, sin todo ese cuero encima era igual de arrollador, en el mejor de los casos. Incluso a pesar de las ojeras perfectamente disimuladas y de las líneas de expresión que se comenzaron a dibujar de forma totalmente adecuada, tuvo un rostro atractivo. Pero definitivamente fue el aura que emanó, lo que más jugó con Ric.

Al verlo una necesidad primitiva de sentarse con la espalda recta para Bruce, y la idea danzó en su cabeza de forma tentadora, para lograr atraer la atención del hombre. Se preguntó si el viejo Dick había tenido esa clase de ideas sobre Bruce. Si acaso había tenido que lidiar con esas ganas de sentarse en sus piernas y molestarlo hasta obtener una reacción sincera de él. La respuesta le vino como un susurro, algo burlón y descarado. Apartó con un poco de molestia el pensamiento que había bajado con rapidez a su miembro y cerró sus piernas de golpe como si eso pudiese ayudar en algo. Recuperó la compostura y ocultó su sonrisa detrás del vaso. 

— Sí bueno, tal vez no lo necesitaba. — sugirió con un tono caprichoso, y entonces se giró para verlo apoyando un brazo en la barra. Enfrentó los ojos profundos del mayor con firmeza, desafiándolo a decirle lo contrario para poder gritarle y echarlo como hizo con los que vinieron antes que él. 

Algo brilló en la expresión de Bruce, como si la respuesta le pareciera divertida. Una de las esquinas de su boca se contrajo de forma casi imperceptible, antes de que soltara un suspiro que casi podría llamarse nostálgico. — Tal vez no. — repitió las palabras con suavidad, y  _ otra cosa _ , que se coló sutilmente en sus palabras.

Richard no dejó de mirarlo en ningún instante, deteniéndose más de lo que había hecho con los otros en su momento. Se dio cuenta de que esperaba algo, y la idea le molestó. Él ya no tenía conexión con ellos, y no debería sentirse tan agitado por esa cara bonita. Resopló, y dejó su vaso sobre la madera con un pequeño golpe, además de dejar unos billetes arrugados a un lado. — O tal vez te quiero lejos. — se burló, poniéndose de pie, abandonando al hombre antes de que pudiese responderle.

— ¡Ric! ¡Espera! — se quejó Bea cuando se alejó un par de pasos. Aun bajo la iluminación tenue y cálida del bar, era bastante clara la desaprobación dibujada en su rostro. Richard se giró para verla desde la puerta, un poco titubeante. 

El hombre, por otro lado, no pareció sorprenderse. Ni siquiera estaba mirándolo. En su lugar terminó su trago de forma lenta, sin apurarse. El hijo predilecto de Gotham desentonó fuertemente con el bar. El establecimiento de Bea era casual, y la gente que llegó allí no lucía como alguien salido de las revistas. Desde lejos Bruce rompía con la estética sencilla del cuadro, pero aún así no dejó de ser bastante guapo. También le dio una sensación de seguridad que no había estado buscando.

Salió del lugar, con el frío del otoño besando su cara y fue directo al taxi que conducía. Allí tenía la mayor parte de sus pertenencias. Al menos, las que le importaba conservar. Alfred, el hombre, le había recordado amablemente que el resto de sus cosas estaban intactas, que todos lo estaban esperando. Aun cuando Ric pudo sentir el cariño, y la falta de presión en él, no pudo evitarlo; quería escapar de ese pasado que se negaba a dejarlo ir. Se lo dijo al hombre de la forma más sutil y directa que pudo. La sonrisa del viejo se había marchitado un poco, pero no se enfadó con Ric. Simplemente lo llenó con esa mirada, y fue frustrante sentir una comprensión que ni siquiera sabía cómo se había ganado. El recuerdo de esa noche lo hizo enfadar. Sentirse tan fuera de lugar, siempre fue irritante. 

Ni siquiera sabía decir qué rayos era lo que había estado buscando al provocar a Bruce. Si esperaba que le gritase, o alguna mierda así. Una parte de él dijo que  _ por supuesto que lo sabía. _ Pero el hombre lo había tomado con calma, como si estuviese preparado para eso. Como si después de todo, fuese el mismo viejo Dick. Y entonces golpeó el tablero con sus manos, gritando en la seguridad de su auto. Desde la lesión, vivió jurando que era un nuevo Richard. Afirmó no necesitar esa vida llena de presiones que su viejo yo había construido, y cada decisión que tomó fue para alejarse de su pasado. Pero no logró dejarlo atrás como bien se dio cuenta, especialmente cuando algo tan fuerte se movía dentro de él. Pegó su cabeza al volante, hasta que alcanzó a ver algo en el reflejo del cristal. 

El hombre estaba saliendo del bar, tan perfecto como había entrado. El traje hecho a la medida no le hacía justicia, pensó con lástima, sin quitarle la vista a través del retrovisor. Aunque no era un tipo exageradamente grande, en comparación a él era enorme, músculo puro y duro debajo de toda esa ropa cara. Si no se equivocaba, el hombre estaría lleno de cicatrices. Sorpresivamente se contró preguntándose si se quejaría si las mordiese, o si gruñiría si le pusiera la boca encima. Su mente comenzó a trabajar veloz, mientras el otro se alejaba lentamente en la dirección contraria. De repente Ric se sentó erguido, y respiró hondo, tomando una decisión de pronto. Arrancó el auto, y se dio prisa, porque no quería darle oportunidad al hombre de perderse. 

Lo vio algunas cuadras más adelante, caminando con la cabeza en alto aparentemente distraído, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Contra las luces neón de la ciudad, Bruce lucía como si fuese una obra de arte. La mandíbula afilada, y perfectamente construída, delineó perfectamente su impasible y muy sexy rostro. Ric se dijo que se veía mejor cuando sonreía, aún si solo recordaba haberlo visto sonreír cuando despertó. Y no era el tipo de sonrisa que le favoreció exactamente, porque estaba destrozado. 

Acercó el taxi a la acera, con el vidrio abajo y detuvo el auto con el motor encendido. Se asomó por la ventana, apoyando un brazo en la puerta del viejo taxi. — Señor Wayne, — llamó, y el hombre giró el rostro. Si lo había sorprendido o no, no lo dejó ver. — ¿Necesita un taxi? — sorprendentemente, Ric logró sonar menos ansioso de lo que estaba. Incluso logró sonar alegre, como si no hubiese dejado plantado al hombre allá atrás. 

La expresión que seguramente estaba cuidadosamente construida no cayó por ningún momento, y Ric no supo cómo reaccionar a ello. Estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de haber abierto la boca, porque Bruce no le dio una respuesta inmediata. Le sonrió al hombre, tratando de aligerar el ambiente, y le hizo un gesto para invitarlo a subirse. 

El murciélago apretó los labios apenas un poco, por lo que debió ser menos de un segundo y luego asintió. Subió a la parte de atrás, corriendose hasta el lado del pasajero. De esa forma ambos se miraron por un segundo. Richard no reprimió la sonrisa que afloró en su cara cuando vio la nariz enrojecida de Bruce. Aún si era por el frío, lucía bien en esa cara pálida. Tal vez el tono le favorecería dentro de una habitación, cuando el rubor por el esfuerzo del sexo lo salpicara. Dio una mirada breve al bulto en su entrepierna, que aún no era demasiado notorio. Encendió el aire caliente, y se giró para ver al hombre. 

— Creí que el señor Pennyworth vendría por ti. — comentó como si nada. — Esto no es nada como ese precioso Rolls Royce, pero servirá.

—Está más que bien. — Bruce hizo una mueca por primera vez en toda la noche, y suspiró. — Alfred tenía cosas que hacer. Y yo estaba solo de paso. — dijo antes de mirar el suelo del taxi. Arqueó una ceja cuando al estirar un poco sus piernas golpeó lo que parecía ser una batería de repuesto. Miró al chico, con un rictus de resignación. 

Ric se rió y se quitó el cinturón para pasar la cosa hacia el asiento de frente. Se apoyó un poco en la pierna de Bruce, mientras le explicaba. — Sí, eso. Iba a pasarlo a la cajuela esta mañana. — dijo sin darse cuenta de que aún tenía su mano sobre el muslo del hombre. — Deja de verme así. No está tan mal, viejo. — jugó con lo último un poco, sobre todo por esa mirada reprobatoria que había recibido de él. 

Algo oscuro se agitó en la mirada de Bruce, pero no dijo nada. Como él tampoco pareció quejarse, Ric se tomó un momento. Pudo sentir el calor tentador de su muslo bajo su palma, irradiando del poderoso músculo. Trató de no apretarlo más tiempo del permitido, pero su respiración se enganchó un segundo. Había pasado un tiempo desde que había sentido curiosidad por tocar de esa forma a alguien, pero al parecer no pudo evitarlo si se trataba de Bruce. Durante el pequeño espacio, ambos se miraron, el más joven planteando sus opciones, el mayor esperando. Cuando parecía que Bruce iba a decir algo, Ric se separó, y volvió a su asiento.    
  
— No me has dicho a dónde vamos. — señaló mientras ponía las manos sobre el volante y volvía a colocarse su cinturón. Arrancó el auto y se incorporó a las calles, avanzando — ¿Al hotel bonito del centro? No tenemos las gárgolas horrendas de Gotham, pero creo que hay edificios igual de espeluznantes para ti. 

El adulto sonrió de lado, aunque no se rió. — Al oeste. Tengo un lugar en las afueras, me quedaré allí hoy. — dijo finalmente, pasándose una mano por el cabello. Algunos mechones que habían estado perfectamente peinados se salieron de su lugar, aunque lejos de arruinar la apariencia de Bruce, le dieron el toque salvaje y sexy de un cabello revuelto por una travesura. 

El taxista resopló un  _ por supuesto _ , distraído brevemente por la forma melancólica del hombre. Aunque no tenía la certeza, una parte de Ric creyó que ese hombre no era real. Claro, sabía que el actual dueño de Wayne Enterprises tenía una historia igual de triste que la suya, y que obviamente no había superado, porque el hombre se vestía de murciélago todas las noches para jugar al super héroe. Pero algo se sintió mal, como si las piezas no terminaran de encajar. Había algo que faltaba, y probablemente fueron las grandes manos del tipo en su cadera, usandolo para satisfacerse hasta que estuviera harto. Sus mejillas se encendieron un poco, y despejó su mente, o lo intentó. El embotellamiento fue un buen apoyo para eso, porque la zona centro siempre sería así. 

— Entonces… — dijo luego de unos segundos, cuando atorados en el tráfico, decidió que era la mejor forma de abordar el tema. Si los dos no tenían formas de huir, no tendrían de otra. —¿Por qué me has estado siguiendo? — preguntó deteniéndose en un alto. Ric pensó que lo tenía, así que se dio el lujo de mirarlo por el reflejo del espejo, con la curiosidad vibrante iluminando el azul de sus ojos. 

Bruce por primera vez en la noche, le regaló una sonrisa. Fue una sonrisa satisfecha, como si Richard hubiese hecho exactamente lo que esperaba. Una especie de alegría invadió su pecho, y por primera vez en semanas sintió que hacía algo bien, al poner esa expresión en la cara seria y tan nostálgica del mayor; pero todavía sintió el impulso de desviar el rostro diciéndose a sí mismo que no debería importarle. 

— Podrías haber aparecido en mi puerta. — respondió Ric con ambas manos sobre el volante. — O llamar. Mandar una nota. Como hacen las malditas personas normales. — continuó diciendo, mordiendo su labio inferior. Tenía un poco partidos los labios porque desde su lesión cada vez que tuvo un problema con su memoria, los mordió hasta que tuvo algo de claridad. — Aunque supongo que no estás familiarizado con el concepto. 

— ¿Querías una nota? — preguntó Bruce con calma, aunque el sarcasmo en su voz fue notorio. Los zafiros en su rostro brillaron en la oscuridad de la noche, iluminados por las luces de los autos y los anuncios de allá afuera.    
  
Ric frunció el ceño y apretó el volante de cuero con fuerza, tratando de ponerse más cachondo por la vista que tuvo del otro. — Escucha, podré haber perdido la memoria, pero no soy estúpido. Sé cuando te estás burlando de mí. — dijo entre dientes un poco gruñón, mientras avanzaban. Afuera comenzó a llover, haciendo que moverse se volviese ligeramente más complicado. Murmuró una maldición, desviándose un par de calles antes, sintiendo un gusanillo de molestia retorciéndose cuando el mayor se rió, casi como si estuviera complacido con toda su reacción.

— No creo que seas estúpido Richard. — dijo Bruce finalmente, masajeándose la sien con la mano derecha. El tono — Pero dudo que te hubiese hecho sentir mejor que simplemente llamara, o te dejase un mensaje. A decir verdad no habrías contestado. Vine aquí a ver cómo estabas. 

— ¿Vestido de murciélago? Es muy original y considerado de tu parte. — ironizó, viendo su rostro en el espejo. 

— Bueno, lograste atraparme. — dejó caer Bruce con despreocupación. Todavía hubo algo en su voz que lo hizo sonar como aliviado, como si toda esa discusión no fuese tan terrible. 

Y en perspectiva, tal vez no lo era. Richard había pasado furioso las últimas semanas por cada cosa que le recordase a su vieja vida. La vida que estaba dejando atrás, donde obedecía cada orden del gran tipo vestido . Por eso mismo quería estar enojado con el murciélago, por tratar de traer el juego de las capas a su vida. Pero Ric había encontrado a Bruce espiándolo y se rehusó a subir a una jodida azotea para verlo. Y como solo lo había dejado estar, al murciélago no le había quedado de otra más que ponerse la máscara de Bruce Wayne. Richard había obligado a Batman a bajar, porque, por una razón que ignoraba, ese muy muy peligroso y temperamental hombre no se atrevió a irrumpir en su nueva vida.

La comprensión inicial de lo que había ocurrido esa noche, lo golpeó con fuerza. — ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Me estabas probando?— arqueó una ceja, tratando de sonar ofendido, en lugar de que el orgullo penetrase su voz con tanta petulancia. Fue una forma de provocar al hombre en su auto, y aunque no recordaba el como, simplemente sabía que funcionaba. 

— ¿Ahora quien trata como un estúpido al otro, Richard?— suspiró Bruce recargándose en el asiento, luciendo tan imponente como era, a pesar de no estar usando la capucha. Comenzaron a dejar atrás los edificios, y las calles iluminadas. Tampoco había muchos vehículos haciéndoles compañía, por lo que el foquito de la luz delantera apenas si alumbró correctamente a Dick. Bruce, por otro lado, se veía terriblemente atractivo bajo esa mala iluminación. — Solo me aseguraba de cómo lo estabas llevando. No me… No nos necesitabas allí. 

Eso era lo que Ric había querido escuchar, pero no le supo mal. De alguna manera, supuso que era espeluznantemente dulce que Bruce no hubiese llegado como los demás, porque creyó que lo estaba haciendo  _ bien _ . — Eres increíble.— suspiró rascando su mejilla. Ric iba a encender la luz de la cabina, pero el duro agarre de Bruce lo detuvo. La enorme mano del murciélago cubrió su muñeca con facilidad, como un recordatorio de la diferencia de tamaños entre los dos. También podía sentir al hombre contra su espalda, respirando detrás de su oreja. — ¡Tú pensaste que iba a decirle que sí al tipo de la barra! — exclamó llevando su mano otra vez al volante. 

De vuelta en su asiento, Bruce no negó la acusación para su propio crédito. La molestia que Ric creyó muerta, volvió a empujarse en él, subiendo por su pecho. Pronto lo que debía ser el edificio de Bruce, se divisó. Estaba — Como dije, lo estabas llevando bien. — dijo poniendo una expresión impenetrable. 

— ¡Hasta que decidiste que no! — interrumpió, deteniendo el auto en la entrada. 

Ric se agitó, mientras algo que se sentía familiar inundaba sus extremidades. Porque le gustaba, amaba en el fondo recibir la atención que no había pedido de Bruce. Durante semanas disfrutó tener la atención del hombre tanto como odió que esté lo vigilara.

Su pasajero le extendió una cantidad mayor a la que habría marcado el taxímetro si lo hubiera encendido, pero Ric solo frunció el ceño. Había una llovizna que comenzó a caer algunos momentos antes, pero no detuvo a Bruce de abrir la puerta. 

— Gracias por traerme. — dijo Bruce mientras colocó el dinero en el asiento trasero y se bajó sin decir nada más, dejando a Ric con sus pensamientos agitándose como un avispero. 

Dick no pudo evitarlo y por segunda vez en la noche golpeó el tablero antes de abrir su puerta también. Corrió detrás del señor Wayne, siguiendo sus pasos hasta que estuvieron debajo del porche. Saltó a sus brazos prácticamente cuando el hombre se giró para verlo, y Ric lo tomó del cuello de la gabardina con fuerza. Besó los labios de Bruce, y empujó su lengua dentro, probando el whisky en sus labios, así como la piel del otro. Su boca fue inesperadamente dulce, aunque no de forma exagerada. Solo fue… Agradable. Fue un beso un poco húmedo, porque ambos habían caminado bajo la leve lluvia, pero a Ric le gustó. 

— Viniste por eso, ¿no es así? — preguntó cuando se separaron, echando ambos brazos detrás de su cuello. Inhalo y exhalo aire copiosamente, tratando de hacer como si las manos del hombre no estuvieran apretando con desesperación su cintura. — Viniste por tu chico dorado. 

— ¿Chico dorado? — preguntó Bruce, imaginando que había sido Barbara la que habría dejado caer la broma. Su mirada se volvió pesada, triste y complicada. Cerró los ojos con la misma fuerza con la que tomaba el cuerpo del niño y cuando los abrió había algo duro y ardiente en ellos. — Rich… No. — se corrigió a sí mismo. Las palabras sonaron firmes, pero algo en el tono de Bruce se sintió extraño. — Ric. Deberías volver. 

Bruce lo había llamado por el nombre que él había elegido, a diferencia de los otros. Pero estuvo muy lejos de hacerlo feliz. Como el hombre no lo liberó, se tomó la libertad de apoyar su frente en el hombro de Bruce. Se mordió el labio inferior, y frunció el ceño. No fue solo el dolor y la humillación de haber sido rechazado, sino  _ algo más _ que quemó con fuerza. Odió al viejo él, porque lo culpó de todo lo había estado sintiendo toda la noche, Bruce había venido por Dick y no por Ric. Y aunque a Ric debería importarle en lo absoluto, allí estaba, tratando de llamar la atención del hombre por encima de sí mismo. 

— Me has dejado comportarme como un idiota durante toda la noche. — murmuró Ric, abrazando los hombros anchos y bien construidos. Sugerían, de una forma totalmente provocativa, un gran conjunto de músculos duros, llenos de fuerza. 

Entonces, algo cambió en Bruce. Como si las palabras del más joven lo hubiesen encendido. 

— Te has estado comportando como un mocoso, Ric, durante semanas. — el tono grave de su declaración no dejó lugar a dudas, pero aún así no fue destinado a ser un reproche. — Es natural que te sientas furioso. Eso es bueno, te ayuda a moverte. Pero no lo hagas contra ellos. 

Y fue extraño, porque la sensación de haber vivido ese momento, lo hizo quedarse callado. Además, la palabrita le provocó algo agradable a Ric. La emoción de saber su actitud fue, como mínimo, molesta para Bruce, 

Entonces Bruce continuó, llevando una mano a la cabeza de Ric. Pasó su dedo pulgar sobre su cicatriz, sin ocultar la cantidad abrumadora de sentimientos que le causó. — Será mejor que tengas en mente que ellos te quieren. Están preocupados por ti y saben que no  _ pueden  _ ayudarte. Eras… Eres importante. Así que si eliges esta nueva vida o construir cualquier otra no vamos a obligarte a regresar. Pero no es necesario que te molestes con ellos. 

La vergüenza escaldó su cuerpo por completo. Pero fue el tono indudablemente paternal lo que hizo que alzara la vista. Vio una figura que le era tan familiar como desconocida al mismo tiempo. Su necesidad de pelear contra Bruce, contra lo que significaba era casi tan grande como las enloquecedoras ganas de volver a besarlo. 

— ¿O qué? — dejó salir las palabras de golpe, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta del rumbo que había decidido tomar. — ¿Vas a ponerme en mi lugar? — deslizó sus manos por los hombros anchos y un poco húmedos, apreciando la fuerza de estos. 

El mayor se mantuvo inalterable, en un principio. Pero la gran mano que había estado sosteniendo su cadera lo estrujó con dureza, lo que extrajo un jadeo de la boca del chico. Esa voz grave, vaciló esta vez pero, se escuchó igual de rica y profunda que antes— No digas tonterías. Yo nunca… 

Soltó una respiración temblorosa, y pasó su lengua de nuevo entre sus labios. Llevó sus manos al rostro de Bruce, examinando sus expresiones cuidadosamente. — ¿Nunca? ¿De verdad en todo ese tiempo, nunca lo has hecho? — preguntó, alzándose sobre las puntas para acercarse a su oído. — ¿No era eso lo que hiciste allá? ¿Poniendo a salvo a tu muchacho? ¿Recordarme que vas a cuidarme? — preguntó en un susurró. Estar tan cerca, hizo que el aroma de masculino se colara en él, trayendo una especie de memoria muscular, si es que podía llamarse así. 

Ric estaba duro dentro de sus pantalones, y con la nula distancia entre los dos, Bruce ya debería haberlo sentido. La idea lo puso realmente cachondo, especialmente cuando los ojos furiosos del adulto lo acribillaron. Si hubiese sido solo irritación, Ric lo habría dejado en paz. Pero  _ conocía _ esa mirada aún si no tuvo ni la menor idea de cómo. A Bruce le gustaba sentirlo, aun si había algo más en las gemas brillantes de su mirada.

— Richard… — el tono de advertencia apareció, y las esquinas de sus labios se crisparon, como si aún estuviese decidiéndose sobre algo. 

Una sonrisa caprichosa nació en el rostro de Ric. —Oh, ¿Ahora soy Richard otra vez? Está bien, me gusta — preguntó, poniendo sus labios al alcance de la boca contraria. — ¿Cómo debería llamarte yo? ¿Señor Wayne? — la burla en su voz saltó alegremente, mientras delineaba la mandíbula tensa bajo sus dedos. — ¿Bruce? — musitó, empujando su pecho contra el del más alto hasta que pudo sentir el retumbar cada vez más acelerado de los latidos del hombre. —¿Papá? — dejó caer las sílabas lentamente, asegurándose de que sus labios rozaran la piel del otro.

Entonces Bruce lo empujó contra una de las columnas de la entrada, cerrando cualquier distancia que quedase entre los dos. Ric se vio acorralado entre el concreto y el cuerpo duro del adulto, y fue… genial ¿Era increíble? Un poco. El joven taxista había pasado toda la noche pensando que no lograría llegar tan lejos, y estuvo muy seguro de que ya tenía material suficiente para masturbarse por varias noches. Pero los labios sedosos del murciélago se presionaron contra él y Ric colgó sus piernas en la cintura de Bruce, para quedar a su altura. 

— Ya basta. — jadeó en un bajo deliciosamente grave, con esas manos más grandes apretando las muñecas de su viejo compañero con fuerza. Fue más de lo que podía soportar, se dijo con una expresión de resignación. Si no daba la vuelta ahora, probablemente no podría hacerlo después. — Basta. — repitió, con tanta fuerza que bien podría reventarse los dientes. — No hagas esto, si no lo entiendes. 

— Yo entiendo… — trató de asegurar, con la voz ronca y su polla dura como nunca. Buscó los labios del otro, pero el murciélago lo regresó con fuerza a la superficie plana, clavando sus manos por encima de su cabeza. Se golpeó la espalda, pero pudo sentir el cuerpo de Bruce presionándose contra él. Sus muslos se estremecieron y fue por puro reflejo que no se soltó. 

Había querido eso toda la noche, aunque quisiera negarlo. Había estado bailando con el temperamento del terrible hombre que debía ser el murciélago. Y estaba un poco asustado, porque maldita sea, Ric tenía instintos de autoconservación. Su corazón martilleó en el momento en que pudo sentir contra su trasero algo que se alzaba duro contra sus muslos. Al igual que todo en el mayor, era enorme. Ric ni siquiera había pensado en eso al inicio, pero la idea comenzó a obsesionarlo. No creyó tener algo por el tamaño, pero… Acomodar esa cosa en él sería un placer morboso. 

— No, no entiendes ni un carajo. — lo detuvo antes de que pudiera seguir. El amplio pecho subió y bajó agitado, conteniendo un impulso animal, crudo y ardiente. — Y si eso era todo, creo que puedes irte. — dijo eso, y soltó sus brazos. 

Pero Ric no se alejó, echándole los brazos al cuello y afianzando su agarre sobre sus caderas. Resopló, ligeramente irritado porque no llegó tan lejos para rendirse en la recta final. —Tienes razón, no entiendo muchas cosas. Pero sé que quiero esto. -- murmuró sin aliento, mientras deslizaba una mano hacia la entrepierna del hombre. Podía sentirla despierta e interesada, pero su atención no se desvió de los ojos azules que centellearon. — Yo lo entiendo a él sobre ti. Así que supongo que… Depende de ti…    
  
Un breve instante de silencio apareció entre los dos. Fue un instante donde Ric pacientemente esperó, con la espalda algo adolorida por seguir aprisionada contra el concreto frío y duro, pero expectante. Las manos duras de Bruce viajaron por su cadera y su espalda, manteniéndolo estable. Lo que había estado endureciendo los ojos de Bruce, no desapareció, pero un brillo nuevo los iluminó. Nada había cambiado, sin embargo Ric se sintió como una masa moldeable bajo esa mirada penetrante. 

El aire salió de su boca con un gemido ronco, tembloroso, antes de que fuese consciente de que había hecho un ruido así de patético por su propia cuenta, sin que Bruce lo tocara. Aunque funcionó a su favor, porque el mayor lo soltó nuevamente y lo puso en el suelo, pero no retiró su mano de su cadera. Esa misma extraña y mínima contracción que cruzó su rostro cuando estaban en el bar apareció, haciéndolo lucir mejor que nunca. 

El hombre más viejo levantó el mentón del más joven, para que no pudiese desviar su mirada. No fue un problema porque francamente, el chico siempre siguió sus movimientos como las palomitas a la luz. Pero esto fue importante, así que apretó sus dedos alrededor de la mandíbula de Richard. 

— ¿Estás bien con eso?— murmuró Bruce, luciendo imponente a pesar de que había sido arrinconado por ese chico. Su chico. Richard podría haber olvidado muchas cosas, podría haberlos olvidado a ellos. Pero esos días siguiéndolo, fueron la confirmación que había necesitado. Seguía siendo Richard, a pesar de lo que el chico podía alegar. Incluso ahora, presionando y orillándolo a aceptar lo que quería, era tan  _ Dick.  _ Solamente estaba siendo un poco malcriado, pero no era nada que Bruce no hubiese visto en su muchacho antes. Tomó el mentón de Dick entre sus dedos, tratando de no pensar demasiado. 

— Eh, sí. Llevo diciéndolo unos cuantos minutos. — respondió tratando de burlarse, aunque parecía estar pensando en algo más. La lengua rosada del chico se asomó rápidamente, acariciando sus labios maltratados. — ¿Cómo debo llamarte?

El  _ como quieras _ se ahogó brevemente, pues una respiración pesada cayó de los labios de Bruce, y presionó un beso sobre Ric, manteniendo la cabeza del chico erguida. Richard abrió la boca, dejándolo entrar. Fue todo lo que necesito para hacerse con el control del beso, guiandolo sobre cuán largo, cuán profundo y cuán duro debía ser esa unión. Su muchacho luchó, cómo era tan natural en él. Pero Bruce sabía mejor que nadie que eso siempre fue parte de Dick, y que solo necesitó presionar un poco más. Apretó la cadera de Ric, para aprisionarlo contra su cuerpo. Obtuvo un gemido por parte del chiquillo, y esa fue la señal que necesitó. 

— Ve adentro, Richard. — dijo con la garganta seca, guiando la cadera del más bajo con un empujón de sus manos. Le entregó la llave, una tarjeta electrónica que les abriría la pequeña casa. 

El chico tarareó débilmente, y Bruce lo dejó ir adelante. Se pasó una mano por el cuello, con la emoción cruda aún llenándolo. Todavía podía detenerse. En realidad, estaba seguro de que podría detener todo en cualquier momento, y el chico no lo juzgaría. Pero si no se detenía ahora, las cosas no podrían volver a ser como antes de esa noche. Suspiró sin aliento, y se movió detrás del chico. 

Las luces tenues de la casa alumbraron perfectamente la figura de Richard, junto con la luz natural que las grandes ventanas filtraron. El antiguo acróbata estaba observando con desinterés la sobria decoración. Había algunas obras y ornamento que por supuesto Alfred había elegido como lo hacia con la mayoría de sus propiedades. Se giró cuando escuchó a Bruce, y se rió. 

— Realmente fuiste estricto, ¿eh? — bromeó estirándose con gracia, mientras se explicaba. — Sé exactamente que es cada una de estas cosas, y ni siquiera las había visto antes. — murmuró dándose la vuelta, para tomar de nuevo al mayor por el cuello. 

Sin embargo, esta vez Bruce atrapó sus manos antes de que pudieran tocarlo. — No tanto, aparentemente. — respondió manteniéndolo lejos. Ignoró la mirada suplicante de Ric, pero le señaló las escaleras que daban al segundo nivel. — Hay ropa y toallas extras arriba. Te quedaran grandes, pero es mejor que arruinar lo que traes puesto. — si Ric se molestó por el comentario, lo dejó pasar. 

Bruce pensó que estaba bien, dado que esa noche ambos estaban dándose tantas concesiones. Se quitó la gabardina, la dobló y la colocó cuidadosamente sobre uno de los muebles antes de subir. Alfred le daría una conferencia sobre el correcto uso de los percheros y demás, pero su mente estaba en Richard. Escuchó la regadera de su habitación abierta, así que se dio un vistazo rápido en el espejo de su habitación. Sabía que había visto mejores momentos, considerando todo. Con algo de suerte, eso sería de las cosas que Richard no recordaría. Además de que este chico era tan parecido al adolescente furioso que había dejado la cueva; así que no tendría que lidiar con la mirada acusadora de Dick. 

Se quitó la chaqueta, y luego el chaleco. Richard se había acurrucado allí por un rato, y Bruce aún pudo rescatar vestigios de su presencia. Terminó colocando todo sobre un taburete. Estaba por abrir los puños de su camisa, cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y Dick apareció sosteniendo la toalla alrededor de su cintura. Su cabello corto se pegaba su frente, escurriendo agua por su cuerpo de la misma forma pecaminosa en que siempre lo haría. 

— Creí que me esperarias. — dijo Ric al verlo, con una sonrisa demasiado alegre para alguien que se había estado metiendo bajo su piel durante toda la noche.

Aun así no se negó a abrazar su cadera, y comenzó a bajar sus manos por la curva de su trasero, hundiendo sus dedos sobre su carne. Lo atrajo contra su cuerpo, empujando su pierna entre las del niño. Aun con la ducha el chico no parecía haber perdido ni un poco de dureza, dado lo que pudo sentir contra su pierna. El menor tomó su rostro, pero Bruce lo cargó por los muslos, esta vez sin el cuidado que había procurado tenerle antes. 

— ¿Te cuesta demasiado esperar o sólo estás nervioso, muchacho? — preguntó Bruce al dejarlo caer en la cama, con menos delicadeza de la que le habría gustado. Pero Dick siempre corrió por ese lado, al igual que lo hacia Ric. 

El muchacho se estaba lamiendo los labios, y separó sus piernas un poco, dejando que la toalla se abriera y se deslizara descaradamente. 

Bruce se inclinó sobre él, atrapando las manos de muchacho justo por encima de su cabeza, para hacerle entender el punto de todo eso. 

Richard ronroneó encantado cuando luchó, y no pudo liberarse. — Tal vez ambas. Tal vez he estado esperandote desde que te atrapé mirándome. — bromeó un poco, con su polla adolorida, y los mechones de cabello humedo pegados a su frente. — ¿Te gustó lo que veías, señor pervertido? — cantó, a pesar de que no estaba la posición de burlarse. 

Bruce no se apresuró, pero empujó su muslo todavía vestido contra la polla semi desnuda del niño. Un estremecimiento sacudió a Richard, y Bruce aprovechó para seguir frotando la carne endurecida. Como un reflejo, el chico intentó cerrar sus piernas pero el músculo duro le impidió conseguirlo. 

— No fue decepcionante. — admitió Bruce, con la voz calmada y gruesa, como si no estuviera moliendo su pierna contra una de las zonas más sensibles de Richard. Inclinó su rostro, para poder hablar con él a su oído, y presionó el pecho del chico con todo el peso de su cuerpo. — Como te dije, lo hacías bien. Yo te críe, después de todo. 

Una especie de maullido sordo salió de los labios rotos. Ric intentaba luchar contra ese agarre de hierro, aunque  _ sabía _ que no iba a lograr escapar. Encima estaba cubierto del aroma del hombre más grande, y eso no estaba siendo útil para calmarse. 

— Dios, realmente eres un pervertido. — se rió sin aliento, cuando se derrumbó sobre el colchón. Tragó en grueso, buscando algo más que le ayudase. — ¿Eso hacíamos? ¿Tú me dabas esas miradas de papá estricto y yo te brincaba encima? Oh… Dios… — casi se ahogó por la forma en que el otro mordisqueó su pezón. La lengua caliente acarició la carne herida, y Ric cerró los ojos. 

— No en ese orden. Nunca has sabido mantener los pies quietos. -- lamentó besando el otro botón rosado, que se hinchó generosamente por la caricia. La mezcla de aire húmedo y caliente hizo que Ric arqueara el pecho para buscar más contacto, cosa que por supuesto le negó. Bruce se limpió la boca, se sentó entre las piernas del niño y lo observó. — ¿Vas a comportarte ahora, Richard? 

Fue una pregunta de cortesía. La advertencia que Bruce le había dado antes a Dick cuando este se había portado exactamente de la misma manera que ahora. A él nunca le molestó disciplinar al inquieto pajarito que tenía por hijo. Richard siempre disfrutó encantado de un buen correctivo. Y Bruce, como siempre que se trataba de su primer compañero, nunca tuvo corazón para negárselo. 

— Yo… ¿No lo sé? — colgó sus piernas en la cadera del mayor, frotando su erección contra él. — Creí que me estabas dejando ser, ¿no vas a obligarme, Bruce?

Guió sus dedos por el cuello del chico, presionando la arteria en su cuello. Aunque le había liberado ambos brazos, Ric no pareció notarlo, y solo se retorció de gusto. Bruce golpeó firmemente su trasero, haciendo que la polla desnuda del chico se contrajera. Bruce no tardó en capturarla, presionando firmemente desde la base. Podía sentir lo húmeda y dura que estaba, manchando su propio vientre. Resopló cuando el chico comenzó a moverse, penetrando el puño con una desesperación loca. 

— Siempre tan impaciente, pequeño. Es bueno ver que tu cuerpo recuerda. — suspiró el hombre, mientras rodaba con cuidado su pulgar por el centro del eje caliente. Hizo un poco más de presión cuando alcanzó el frenillo, e ignoró como las manos temblorosas de Ric se aferraban a sus brazos. intentando detenerlo. — ¿Te duele, Ric?

El chico agitó la cabeza de un lado al otro, aunque estaba intentando salir de su agarre. Fue un poco vergonzoso admitir que el hombre tenía razón. Con las manos de Bruce sobre su cuerpo, fue difícil negar que ansiaba ser devorado por él. Cuando su pulgar comenzó a moverse en círculos, deslizándose fácilmente sobre la piel sedosa y húmeda, las piernas largas lo rodearon, tratando de obtener más.

— Bien, no quiero hacerte daño. — llevó sus labios al cuello del niño, lamiendo el filo de su mandíbula. Trazó una larga línea húmeda, desde el hueso hasta detrás de su oreja, raspando sus dientes sobre ella. — Ahora, ¿entiendes por qué vine?— preguntó en voz baja.    
  
Las caderas del más joven tartamudearon, confundidas. Había una especie de placer en seguir empujándose dentro del puño de Bruce, pero no quería acabar tan pronto porque debía haber algo más. Su corazón latió con fuerza, especialmente por lo cerca que el hombre le estaba hablando. Algo caliente crecía en su interior y era imposible ignorarlo, así como ignorar qué era lo que quería. 

Ric se pasó la lengua entre los labios mientras miraba el techo de la habitación, obligando a su cabeza a pensar en la respuesta. Había jugado con ello toda la noche, y  _ lo sabía,  _ pero le urgía volver el rostro para besar al hombre increíblemente guapo que estaba devorando su piel. La idea de haber pasado su adolescencia con esas manos sobre su trasero no lo abandonó. 

— Ric, concéntrate. — dijo Bruce, exigiendo la atención del chico a través del roce de su uña contra el glande enrojecido, esparciendo el presemen que bañó la carne hinchada. 

El muchacho juró internamente que sí intentó concentrarse, lo hizo de verdad. Pero una nueva sensación rica lo sacudió, atravesando su columna de inmediato. Su vientre estaba contraído, y sus labios estaban separados en un gesto que debía ser sucio. A juzgar por el sonido que hizo, debió serlo. Bruce lamió lo que fue un poco de saliva, desde su mandíbula hasta la comisura de sus labios y Richard intentó aferrarse a los brazos fuertes y tensos del hombre. 

El murciélago jugó lento y suave sobre su piel, convirtiendo el roce en un cosquilleo apenas existente, pero cuando tuvo a su merced el labio rojizo de Richard lo atrapó entre sus dientes y jugó con él. Fue familiar la manera en que las piernas del acróbata se contrajeron inquietamente alrededor de él, buscando cerrarse y negarle el acceso al cuerpo de su joven protegido. Al mismo tiempo, se ciñeron a él con desesperación, reclamándolo.    
  
La vieja sensación de estar en control del pequeño cuerpo del taxista, llenó el pecho de Bruce. — Richard, ¿por qué estoy aquí? — repitó la pregunta, contra los labios del pajarito. Cuando el joven intentó empujar dentro de su puño cerrado de nuevo, abrió su mano, impidiéndole encontrar alivio. 

Richard lo miró con frustración, y un poco de resentimiento. — Viniste a ver como lo hacía...— respondió entre dientes mordiendo el labio inferior del mayor. 

— Vine a asegurarme de que estabas siendo un buen chico. — aclaró tomando las piernas del acróbata y enganchó sus manos justo detrás de sus rodillas, para deshacer el agarre vicioso que Ric había lanzado sobre sus caderas. Las empujó hasta abrirlo de una forma que el taxista encontró terriblemente morbosa. El millonario, no, el vigilante que aterrorizaba a los criminales se había sentado sobre sus talones, mientras exponía las partes más vulnerables e íntimas del chico, mirándolo como complacido. Los labios bien formados dejaron un camino de besos por su muslo derecho, haciendo que la entrepierna del más bajo punzara de placer. — Siempre fuiste difícil, Ric. Te distraes con facilidad aunque aprendes rápido . — le dijo el hombre a medida que se acercaba a su ingle. 

Richard abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando sintió como la nariz recta le hacía cosquillas a la piel virgen de cicatrices. El hecho de que pudiera ver su erección rojiza golpear su vientre, y el rostro perfecto de Bruce tan cerca lo puso al borde de su asiento, por así decirlo. De alguna forma el más viejo aún no tenía un solo cabello fuera de lugar, mientras Ric ya era un desastre y estaba chorreando por él. 

Los labios de Bruce se abrieron para tomar la punta del miembro, cubriéndolo con un calor húmedo, abrasador. Lo sujetó de la cadera, para evitar que el niño se apresurara antes de tiempo. Lo detuvo cuando buscó empujarse, y lo soltó, ignorando el maullido de reproche del niño. — Aún no, Ric. No te puedes venir aún. — anunció, mientras pasaba su lengua por la base de la erección. — Te voy a joder como te gusta, pero debes ser bueno para tú…¿Como me habías llamado? — dijo antes de cerrar sus labios alrededor de sus bolas pesadas por su próximo orgasmo. 

Abrió y cerró la boca, con la palabrita bailando en la punta de su lengua. La forma en que esa boca se movía alrededor de él, le hizo más fácil sacarlo de su organismo a pesar que sintió su cara arder de vergüenza. — Yo… Te dije papá… — movió sus caderas, tratando de mantener la actitud descarada que había estado usando toda la noche. — Bruce… Papá… Espera un poco... — se quejó con la parte posterior de la cabeza pegada al colchón. Ric tomó una respiración honda, indefenso y a merced de Bruce, el tipo al que había estado fastidiando y provocando toda la noche. Por supuesto el hombre no estaba decepcionando, porque se sintió increíble ser desarmado pieza por pieza. La vergüenza también quemó su rostro, pero fue difícil no disfrutar decirle esas cosas. 

Entonces otra vez, unos labios apretados capturaron su eje, bajando lentamente. La lengua experta del mayor estaba burlándose de él, tocando zonas que no recordaba que fueran tan sensibles. Trató de llevar sus manos al cabello oscuro para detenerlo: si Bruce quería que durase más no lo lograría con esa boca hambrienta a su alrededor. Cuando estaba por hundir sus dedos en el cabello oscuro, sus ojos curiosos se toparon con el azul profundo de Bruce y no necesitó más disuasión. La misma necesidad que en el bar lo había hecho mover sus caderas para seducirlo, ahora lo hizo enterrar sus uñas cortas en sus palmas. Sus mejillas se encendieron, pero separó sus piernas con una nueva obediencia, dándole la bienvenida.

El hombre sofocó una risa, enternecido por el gesto de su viejo protegido. Cómo recompensa, un dedo áspero recorrió la piel desde el nacimiento de los testículos hasta su entrada. — Buen chico, Richard. — dijo con un tono tranquilo, a pesar de lo que le estaba haciendo. El calor y la humedad hicieron que deslizarse entre los músculos apretados de Ric fuese sencillo. El agujero fruncido tembló cuando el dígito grueso se presionó contra él, rozándolo con círculos cada vez más firmes. Logró empujar por completo la primera falange, y sonrió de lado. — Mirate. Que niño tan hambriento eres. — se burló cariñosamente, abofeteando el precioso trasero abierto. Comenzó con un mete y saca lento, para acostumbrarlo. 

Las palabras de Bruce fueron como hierro caliente, grabándose en su mente porque de hecho él necesitaba más que solo ese dedo, a pesar del leve ardor que su intromisión le causó Sus piernas casi se deshicieron tratando inútilmente de empujarlo lejos a pesar de lo mucho que realmente quería tenerlo dentro. La intrusión fue repentina pero no dolorosa, y se dio cuenta de lo bien que su cuerpo respondía al hombre. Trató de mitigar la irritación que su entrada sentía moviendo sus caderas, empujando el dígito del mayor en su interior de forma lenta y constante. — Sí…— murmuró sin poder evitarlo, con el rostro caliente. Caliente como se sentía en realidad. — Sí, por favor, Bruce… 

Bruce sonrió, dejando que fuese el mismo chico el que se abriese con ese sensual y desesperado balanceo de caderas, mientras presionaba su dedo contra las paredes de su compañero. Besó los muslos generosos con un roce suave, hasta que retiró su dedo, provocando un gemido lastimero en el otro. — Buen chico, Ric. — lo felicitó mirando como el agujero se apretaba tímidamente por la falta del extraño invasor. 

— No… Bruce, vuelve... — el más bajo jadeó, mirando al adulto levantarse. Sus piernas cayeron, hormigueando desde los dedos hasta su trasero. Ric barrió con una mirada codiciosa a su antiguo tutor. El pequeño revolcón que habían tenido había arrugado la perfecta camisa del millonario, lo cual lo hizo ver salvaje. Pero la atención del ex vigilante se clavó en una cosa: la gigantesca erección que parecía querer reventar sus pantalones. Su boca se secó, mientras sentía su entrada apretarse con anticipación. 

Tan concentrado estaba en ello, que no notó que el murciélago cogió algo de la mesita de noche. Cuando volvió, estaba quitándose la camisa, revelando el cuerpo de infarto con el que Ric había estado fantaseando desde qye lo vio entrar. Se alzó sobre sus codos, dispuesto a alcanzarlo pero la mano desnuda de Bruce lo detuvo, y gruñó antes de hacerlo alzar el rostro. 

— No dije que te movieras, Ric. — se inclinó sobre él, y comenzó un beso húmedo, explorando la ansiosa cavidad una vez más. Cuando se separaron, terminó empujándolo de vuelta a la cama con fuerza, quitándole el aliento al chico. — Aún tengo que abrirte, muchacho. — dijo contra sus labios, y se envolvieron en otro beso acalorado. El hombre comenzó a desnudarse, poniendo fuera su camisa con un movimiento rápido. Cuando las manos del hombre bajaron a su cinturón, Ric lo detuvo. 

Las pupilas del niño estaban dilatadas, y sus ojos brillaron con anhelo. — Papá… Papi… — su voz era lasciva, un gemido lamentable que apenas y reconoció como propio. Pero se aferró a los gruesos muslos, sin atreverse a tocar más. — Dejame tocarte… Por favor… 

El murciélago sonrió de lado, y pasó sus manos por el cabello en crecimiento del muchacho, acariciando su cicatriz con un gesto de adoración que estremeció a Ric. Este empujó su rostro contra la palma abierta del mayor, lamiendo la almohadilla de su mano. Bruce se rió un poco, de forma completamente distinta. El sonido hizo que Richard ronroneara, apretando sus piernas cuando su olvidado miembro saltó, excitado por haber puesto esa expresión satisfecha en el rostro severo del héroe. 

— ¿Qué te parece? — preguntó acariciando el labio inferior del muchacho con su pulgar, presionando la yema áspera contra la carne hinchada. — Recuerdo que estabas siendo un mocoso malcriado, Ric. — se burló antes de tomar la cabeza del chico y empujarlo gentilmente contra su entrepierna. — ¿Qué es lo que te volvió tan. buen niño?

Ric gimió, refregando su rostro contra el bulto que sobresalía del pantalón oscuro. Podía ver un tramo de puro músculo, perfectamente marcado por el trabajo duro y nada más. Los dos pectorales eran amplios, y las ganas que lo invadieron de besarlos solo se sofocaron por la respiración ligeramente acelerada del mayor. Con el filo de su nariz, delineó la erección por encima de la ropa, con las mejillas furiosamente enrojecidas. Tarareó, sonriendo calurosamente al momento de mover sus caderas, sacudiendo su trasero como una pequeña puta. Pero tenía que hacerlo. — Por favor…Sabes que fuiste tú — murmuró humedeciéndose los labios. — Bruce, déjame tocarte. — deslizó sus dedos sobre las piernas de su amante. 

Los labios de Bruce se contrajeron en una apretada línea recta, y necesitó una respiración profunda. La vista era simplemente demasiado caliente, con Richard desnudo a sus pies. Incluso en otra vida, parecía que era incapaz de alejarse de él. Acarició la mejilla del chico, y se relajó. — Solo tu boca. — musitó mientras abría las piernas, y echaba hacia atrás el cabello corto. —Y no te vengas, Ric. Tengo planes para ti.

La orden fue directo hacia su polla, que comenzaba a doler. Pero se dijo que podía aguantar, por lo que solo apretó sus piernas un momento, antes de enfrentarse de nuevo a la entrepierna del Wayne. —Sí… Lo haré bien, lo prometo. 

— Sé que sí, pequeño. — respondió Bruce, quitándose el cinturón como un gesto para que el menor continuara. Y mientras dejo su cuerpo encomendado a Ric, las grandes manos se desviaron inevitablemente a su trasero. 

Los ojos de Ric se iluminaron. Con sus dientes tiró de los botones y el cierre del pantalón, hundiendo su nariz entre las prendas, cada vez excitado por sentir el calor contra sus labios. La ropa interior se ajustaba como una segunda piel a los músculos del hombre. El joven probó con un beso húmedo y obsceno sobre la tela, chupando ambos testículos al mismo tiempo. Echaba una mirada de vez cuando hacia arriba, para robar pequeños vistazos del impasible hombre. 

Aunque sus gestos realmente no se apartaban mucho de la cara seria que le dio toda la noche, Ric no se perdía de los pequeños cambios. No era sólo el hecho de que estaba tan duro que seguramente debió doler, también estaba la forma en que surgió algo distinto en su respiración. Especialmente cuando decidió bajar la ropa interior con sus dientes. Bruce se sentó sobre sus tobillos, haciendo que fuera más cómodo para el chico arrodillarse entre sus piernas y continuar con su tarea. 

— Alza tu trasero, Ric. — ordenó gentilmente, mientras uno de sus dedos exploraba el área entre sus nalgas, separadas por la posición en que se había sentado. Los gruesos dedos no tardaron en encontrar el camino a su entrada. 

Richard gorgojeó alegremente obedeciendo de forma casi instintiva. Como todo en Bruce, su erección era grande. Estaba rodeada de vello rizado y recortado perfectamente. La punta rojiza coronó lo que era un mástil grueso, que apenas sí podría acomodar en su boca. Algunas venas saltaban en la carne punzante, y debajo descansaron dos preciosas bolas. Abrió los labios, y deslizó su lengua desde los dos pesados testículos hacia la vena principal que se dibujó al frente, apoyándose en las piernas del hombre. 

Un suspiro más profundo que todos los que Bruce le regaló esa noche cayó junto con un pequeño empuje de sus caderas. Ric se sintió vibrar de la emoción, y cuando alzó la vista encontró al hombre destrozándolo con la mirada. Algo profundo y animal pareció teñir sus ojos azules, pero la verdadera confirmación vino con un despiadado golpe en su culo. 

— Ngh… Bruce… — jadeó contra el eje del hombre. Intentó bajar sus caderas, para evitar que el ardor volviera a morder la carne de su trasero. 

— Te dije que arriba. — le recordó con una Bruce, dejando caer un poco de lubricante caliente entre sus nalgas. 

Las caderas de Ric tartamudearon, porque pudo sentir el líquido rodear su agujero indefenso. Las ganas de correrse debilitaron sus rodillas, haciendo que se tambaleara, pero aún no era tiempo y no iba a desobedecer ahora, así que se obligó a mantener las piernas firmes. 

Su boca, hecha agua, no tardó en cerrarse sobre la punta llorosa, y paseó su lengua por la superficie sedosa, completamente decidido a bajar hasta la base. Sonidos lujuriosos comenzaron a salir de la boca del más joven, especialmente cuando su agujero se abrió fácilmente al dedo del otro. Con el lubricante, sus paredes le permitieron la entrada hasta que la entrada hizo tope con el nudillo. Ric sintió que sus ojos rodaban hacia arriba cuando en el proceso, Bruce tocó el centro de nervios en su interior, y ahogó un patético gemido contra la longitud que estiraba sus labios. Vaciló un poco, antes de comenzar a mover sus caderas. Su boca, incapaz de quedarse atrás, se ajustó alrededor del eje, tratando de impedir que se le escapara nada. 

El más viejo gruñó, a regañadientes, para satisfacción del niño. Con cuidado, agregó otro dedo a la pobre entrada que, abrumada, buscaba absorberlo y expulsarlo al mismo tiempo. Ignoró el maullido de Richard cuando se enfocó en rozar las yemas de sus dedos sobre la hinchada glándula que ayudaba a soltarlo más rápido. Simplemente sostuvo la mejilla llena del niño con su mano libre, para no romper el contacto entre ambos. Bruce nunca podría cansarse de esa mirada en su joven compañero. Incluso ahora, con todo lo que había pasado, su pequeño petirrojo lucía relajado, como si no le importara en absoluto que pudiese destrozarlo con un par de golpes. Aun cuando lo había reducido a esa masa temblorosa, el chico tendría un poder sobre él que nadie más logró ejercer. Richard podría detener todo ese juego cuando quisiera, y Bruce lo dejaría sin dudar. 

Pero el chico estaba inmerso, chupando su erección con esmero y atención, sin dar una señal de querer parar. La boca devoró todo lo que Bruce podía ofrecerle, haciendo que la montaña rusa emocional de esa semana valiera la pena. Sacó sus dedos del interior hinchado y hambriento, limpiando los restos de lubricante en la mejilla cremosa de su trasero. Con su pulgar esparció el líquido caliente, antes de azotarla con tanta fuerza que le dejó una marca. 

La espalda del acróbata se dobló por la mitad, mientras sentía un poco de desconsuelo por el vació. Pero Ric, aun sin sus recuerdos, encontró la situación inquietantemente tranquilizadora, al saber que estaba haciéndolo bien. Aun cuando su compañero no era extremadamente vocal, era bastante expresivo. Lo sabía por la forma en que sus muslos se estremecían, por cómo las manos de Bruce se detuvieron cuando sus paredes atraparon las falanges con una glotonería extra, o por el pliegue apenas distinguible en su frente. El hombre de Gotham era suyo, en ese momento, sin importar lo demás. 

Sonrió un poco, o eso trató de hacer, pero era difícil cuando tenía la boca llena. Deslizó su lengua sobre el glande una vez más, girando su lengua sobre la hendidura de la cabeza. Fue algo tortuoso, aunque cuando Ric creyó que se ahogaría, encontró que no tenía un reflejo nauseoso. Curioso por el descubrimiento, intentó llevarlo más profundo pero entonces los dos dedos del hombre se crisparon sobre el tierno botón de carne, entrando de forma repentina y sin previo aviso. Un lío de saliva y una buena cantidad de presemen, transparente y espeso, se deslizó desordenadamente por las comisuras de su boca. 

Con ojos llorosos y una sonrisa que bailaba entre el dolor y el placer, liberó la polla con ruido bastante húmedo. Con agarre de hierro, Bruce levantó su rostro, y se inclinó para besarlo. No tuvo ningún reparo a pesar de que estaba sucio, y manchado con lágrimas, sudor, saliva y la esencia de Bruce. 

— Richard, basta, date la vuelta. — murmuró, sin aliento cuando terminaron de comerse el uno al otro, con una sonrisa gastada, pero muy satisfecha. Deslizó su dedo sobre el pómulo enrojecido, con un gesto cariñoso. Un par de mechones caían sobre su frente, disminuyendo la expresión grave de su rostro. 

La imagen casi terminó con el chico, dejándolo sin palabras de momento. Bruce volvió a erguirse, mientras tomaba un condón, y lo abría con un pulso firme. Con lo que le quedaba de fuerza, se levantó sobre sus rodillas, dio la vuelta y pegó su pecho agitado al colchón. Su trasero quedó al aire, revelando su agujero ansioso, deseoso de ser abusado por el hombre detrás suyo. — Vas a arruinarme,  _ señor Wayne.  _ — bromeó un poco cuando encontró su voz y las neuronas de su cerebro lograron hacer conexión. Miró por encima de su hombro, para ver la expresión depredadora en asentarse en ese rostro siempre huraño, al mismo tiempo que se colocaba la cubierta de látex. 

Grandes y cálidas manos se aferraron a las bien esculpidas caderas, alzándolas; y acercándolo como si no pesara nada, hasta que se toparon con el cuerpo de Bruce. Era todo músculo, duro y firme contra el trasero indefenso del muchacho. — Lo has estado pidiendo a gritos desde el bar. — susurró con la respiración más pesada, e incluso había un pequeño rubor cubriendo su rostro, lo que hizo un juego perfecto con esa mirada nublada que le estaba dando al más joven. El agarre era tan fuerte que ambos hombres supieron que dejaría marcas, pero Bruce se sintió demasiado posesivo como para soltarlo y Ric demasiado cachondo por ser deseado como pedirle que parara. Ambos pulgares separaron las mejillas bien llenas todavía más, estirando un poco el descuidado agujero. Lucía un poco húmedo, por todo el lubricante que había vertido en él, y su tono rosado fue demasiado atractivo. Su diestra bombeó su erección desde la base, y con empujó el pulgar empuja la punta de su polla contra el agujero, para permitirle sentir el estiramiento. 

— Juraría que estás más grande... — Richard disfrutó de la pequeña incomodidad, babeando las sábanas costosas de Bruce. La idea de tener esa cosa dentro de un lugar tan pequeño, hasta que lo reventara, fue casi demasiado y tuvo que apretar su propio miembro para evitar venirse. Los dos dedos de Bruce habían sido buenos, pero al parecer no lo suficientemente gruesos para que entrase fácilmente. Y no le importó, porque Ric encontró que realmente quería ser roto. Movió sus caderas, para poder refregarse contra el eje caliente que amenazó con abrirlo. 

El hombre lo dejó por un momento, dando un suspiro de resignación. Se pasó la lengua entre los labios, presionando un poco más antes de jurar entre dientes. — Parece que ha pasado un tiempo después de todo. — dijo acariciando los muslos de Ric, y deslizando su miembro sobre la entrada húmeda. 

Por un momento el joven temió que Bruce se alejaría, así que intentó voltear para detenerlo. Pero la sensación de sus músculos quemarse por un empuje rápido lo envió al colchón de nuevo. — Aah… — gimió al mismo tiempo que Bruce lo hizo, alzando la voz a medida que el invasor avanzaba dentro de él. — Mnh… Papi… — balbuceó cerrando los ojos, retorciéndose entre las manos que lo sostenían. Había tenido que rodear con un poco más de fuerza la base de su erección, que ya le dolía por el tiempo que habían pasado jugando. — Sí, follame… —sus paredes se ajustaron nerviosamente a su invasor, hasta que pudo sentir la firmeza contra sus nalgas. Entonces supo que Bruce había entrado hasta el fondo. 

El mayor se inclinó sobre él, apretando su mejilla con más fuerza, conteniendo las ganas de moverse de inmediato. Presionó la espalda del niño, colocando su mano entre los omoplatos, de forma Ric ya no pudiese levantarse. — ¿Qué clase de boca tienes, Ric? — preguntó sin poder ocultar el gancho en su respiración, retrocediendo las caderas a pesar de que el menor se echó hacia atrás buscando mantenerlo dentro. Se detuvo cuando solo la punta quedó en el interior, y rodó su pelvis hacia adelante con fuerza, golpeando su interior. El sonido de piel contra piel acompañó el deslizamiento húmedo, así como el lloriqueo de placer del muchacho. Volvió a repetirlo, sin entrar por completo. Solo cedió una pulgada, para frustración del taxista, y retrocedió hasta quedar fuera otra vez, solo apoyando la cabeza contra los pliegues fruncidos. 

—Por favor, Bruce, por favor, juro que seré bueno.— juró desesperadamente, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Inmovilizado como estaba bajo el peso del otro, no tuvo más opciones que rogar por lo que quería. Cuando su antiguo mentor volvió a empujarse dentro de él, fue un arrastre lento, donde su interior se contrajo enviando señales nerviosas por todo su cuerpo. Su polla ya estaba muy húmeda, rígida por la falta de atención, y se tensó cuando el siguiente embate aplastó masivamente sus terminales sensitivas. 

Un borde oscuro apareció en su vista, anunciando su estado, cuando de nuevo salió hasta que solo tuvo la punta hinchada dentro de él. El empuje repentino en sus paredes húmedas fue rudo y descuidado, en contraste con el toque que recibió antes. Arrugó las sábanas entre sus dedos, ronroneando de gusto por el hormigueo que estaba inundándolo. Bruce avanzó, de golpe. El golpeteo sordo del vientre duro y los testiculos tensos presionándose contra su agujero volvió, elevándose sobre su gemido ahogado. 

— Vamos Richard. — el mayor acarició su costado, logrando rozar sus uñas romas, divertido por el pequeño latigazo que eso creó en sus caderas. Regresó su mano a la cintura de Ric, y lo hundió más contra la cama. — Ya casi lo logras, mi niño. — susurró golpeando de nuevo sus cuerpos, gutural y grave en el oído. Dejó caer su mano sobre el trasero abierto del muchacho, provocando que todo su interior se tensara. La unión era lenta, al principio. Pero cuando fue obvio que al niño le gustó, fue acelerándose. 

Pronto, las embestidas se volvieron constantes todas golpeando el punto exacto con cada estocada, haciendo que su cabeza cayera entre sus brazos. Sus oídos comenzaron a zumbar, especialmente cuando sus piernas perdieron la fuerza y lo único que lo mantuvo arriba fue el brazo de Bruce. Su piel hormigueó allí donde sus cuerpos se tocaban, y de forma alucinante, Ric creyó que podría morirse allí y no le importaría que fuese a manos de ese hombre. 

Su agujero se sentía húmedo, chorreando el lubricante que con tanto esmero Bruce había puesto en su interior para esto. Bueno, fue culpa del hombre que su entrada, tan nerviosa y confundida, ya no pudiera mantenerlo dentro. Las bolas hinchadas y endurecidas del más viejo se estrellaron furiosamente contra su carne enrojecida, sensibilizando una zona que había sido receptiva todo ese tiempo. 

Por una especie de reflejo, sus dedos se contrajeron, cuando la polla caliente empujaba ese punto dulce y abrió más sus piernas, para acoger cada centímetro que pudiera del cuerpo de Bruce. Ese hombre que estaba jadeante y hecho un animal por él. Ric pensó que no duraría mucho más de lo que ya lo había hecho, con el orgasmo ya formado y listo para expandirse en su núcleo. 

— Oh… B… Papi, por favor… Tengo tantas ganas de correrme. — susurró, lamiendo sus labios. Aun cuando sabía que no era posible, pudo ver a Bruce deseoso de joderlo de esa manera tan brutal en su mansión, o en los techos de Gotham, donde cualquiera podría encontrarlos. No era posible, porque no lo recordaba, pero la sensación fue tan buena que su mente lo envió allí. No por mucho, especialmente cuando la mano en su espalda ya no era necesaria, y por eso el hombre capturó su miembro. 

— Sé que quieres, Richard. — jadeó en su oído, lamiendo su cuello mientras usaba un vigor francamente imposible para abrirse camino en el acrobata. — Mírate, tan hambriento, rebotando en mi polla… Puedo ver lo mucho que lo quieres, mi dulce muchacho. — le aseguró a medida que golpeaba los delicados pliegues, que temblorosos, no podían hacer más que abrirle el paso. Su corazón golpeó su pecho, desbocado como pocas veces, haciendo que los sonidos poco a poco fueran más lejanos. 

Esas palabras se derramaron en el centro de Ric como si fuera una especie de néctar, y como pudo ladeó su rostro para poder besarlo. Sus labios ansiosos se comieron la boca de Bruce, ahogando sus maldiciones y gemidos contra la boca del hombre. En verdad se esforzó por abrazar al intruso en su interior, buscando sacar más de los gemidos profundos del hombre, a pesar de saber que eso lo arruinaría. Sus entrañas ardieron con un nuevo calor, cuando todos los golpes fueron al mismo lugar. Sus muslos, ahora realmente inútiles, solo se mantuvieron firmes por la mano de Bruce. 

La presión aguda en su interior fue buena, cada embiste en sus paredes palpitantes lo arrastró más y más al orgasmo. El grueso miembro que estaba destrozando el tierno agujero, no le dio ni un solo respiro, al mismo ritmo que la mano que lo masturbaba. El placer lo llenaba sin descanso, y la mente de Ric terminó de embriagarse con la sensación. Sin darse cuenta había comenzado a pedir más, aunque su cuerpo difícilmente podría tomarlo. 

— Papi… Por favor… Fui tan bueno para ti… — murmuró contra los labios Bruce, repentinamente angustiado. Pero las grandes manos lo sujetaron bien y recibió un beso húmedo y salvaje, pero muy reconfortante, junto con otro par de embestidas. El puño de Bruce que envolvía su polla llorosa y húmeda, le dio un espacio cálido en el cual desahogar la necesidad de más. 

La boca jadeante de Bruce lamió lo que debió ser un hilo de saliva que corrió por su barbilla. — Muy bueno, fuiste un chico… — gruñó contra la piel sudorosa, sofocado por el movimiento. —... realmente bueno para mi esta noche.— admitió, alzando más las caderas de su joven compañero. 

Cuando uno de los empujes de Bruce lo llevó hasta el fondo, Ric se vino en los dedos de su antiguo tutor, manchandolo y ensuciando las sábanas, apretando al invasor involuntariamente. El mayor no lo había esperado, pero aún así lo siguió follando a través del orgasmo. Grabó cuidadosamente en su memoria la forma en que el cuerpo de su niño se contrajo, derritiéndose bajo su toque y sonrió extremadamente complacido. Ric fue una especie de vicio que no creyó que podría dejar pronto. Se retorcía tan bien a su alrededor que fue difícil concentrarse en algo más que no fuese en enterrarse en él. 

El bien conocido hormigueo que nacía en su nuca corrió a todo su cuerpo, y rodeó la cintura de Richard con firmeza, besando sus hombros y su cuello. — Eres bueno, Ric. Siempre fuiste tan bueno para mi… — ronroneó agitado. -- Mnh… Joder… — frunció el ceño cuando ya no pudo sostenerse mucho más, y se corrió en el chico, con las paredes de éste manteniéndolo preso en el fondo. Pegó su frente al hombro del joven, que estaba rezando su nombre como si fuera lo único que pudiera mantenerlo cuerdo. 

Ambos se quedaron así, por unos segundos. Bruce se levantó, y cuando estaba a punto de salir del joven, Ric lo detuvo con una mano en la cintura. 

— No… Me gusta sentirte ahí. — dijo sin aliento, aún sufriendo pequeños espasmos en sus partes íntimas. Fue bastante bueno, aun podía sentir los azotes, y algo le dijo que no lo olvidaría en muchos días. Acarició de forma torpe los muslos del mayor, debido a su posición y lo miró con un codicia.

El otro resopló, apartando la vista ligeramente, tratando de fingir que no estaba un poco avergonzado por lo que acababan de hacer y decir. 

— Si me hubieses dicho que podías hacerme esas cosas te habría buscado antes. — bromeó Ric. Hubo un minuto de silencio, que le pareció eterno. Temió haber dicho algo incorrecto en cuanto sintió el cuerpo de Bruce tensarse detrás suyo, así que intentó girarse, para buscarlo.    
  
De la nada, la fuerza mortal del murciélago lo estaba ayudando, y quedaron cara a cara, aún conectados. Bruce, acarició su mejilla y lamió los labios de su amante con un poco más de calidez. Las grandes manos estaban cubriendo cada parte de su cuerpo con gestos suaves que derritieron al más joven.

— Si bueno… Es grafiticante ver que sigues arreglándotelas de forma madura y responsable para resolver tus conflictos. — se burló Bruce, besando la frente del acróbata, permitiendo que este le rodeara con sus piernas. 

La sonrisa de Ric creció, torcida y algo sarcástica, aun cuando trató de fingir estar ofendido. No sabía aun qué fue lo peor, si el hecho de que quisiera tan desesperadamente ese desenlace incluso antes de ser consciente de ello, o que el hombre que se vestía de murciélago se lo echara en cara.

— ¡No puedes hablar en serio! — dijo entre carcajadas agotadas, principalmente porque el peso del otro aun estaba sobre él. Aunque  _ tuviera razón,  _ no iba a dejarlo así. — De todas las personas… ¡Mnh! — jadeó cuando recibió una embestida, pequeña pero suficientemente precisa como para desestabilizarlo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sacudió sus caderas. — ¿En serio vas a burlarte,  _ papi _ ? —respondió mordiendo su labio inferior, maldiciendo a su cuerpo que pareció responder interesado.    
  
La ceja arqueada de Bruce lo hizo gruñir, antes de echarle los brazos al cuello. 

Tal vez, y tal vez, el hombre lo conocía un poco. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo no ha sido beteado, pero, estoy atenta a sus correcciones y comentarios. 
> 
> Jajaja, he fallado, pero(?) Igual estoy satisfecha con lo escrito.


End file.
